totaldramafranchisefandomcom-20200214-history
I Triple Dog Dare You!
The final three campers must participate in a series of dares invented by the eliminated campers. An unlikely alliance is formed between two campers to eliminate their longtime archnemesis. Eventually, someone leaves without their hair, allowing two campers to move on to the final challenge... Plot The episode opens with the remaining three campers, Heather, Gwen and Owen, being served an All-You-Can-Eat pancake breakfast and making several video journals in the confessional. Inside the main lodge, Owen is unsatisfied with the amount of pancakes he receives and reminds Chef that the breakfast is "all you can eat", causing an enraged Chef to bury him in pancakes, much to Owen's amusement. After breakfast, the campers meet Chris and Chef Hatchet - dressed in a sheer pink dress and matching pink chef's hat - at the outdoor auditorium. Chris tells them that the producers ran out of ideas for challenges so they requested dares from the eliminated campers. He then shows a giant bottle attached to a wheel with pictures of all the other campers for a high stakes game of "I Triple Dog Dare You". Each camper will spin the bottle and the camper it lands on determines the dare; the spinner can complete the dare themselves and win a "get out of dare freebie" in the form of an empty soda bottle or they can pass the dare to someone else. Chris mentions that if a camper refuses to perform a dare, they are automatically eliminated from Total Drama Island. In the confessional, he explains that he and Chef have a minor side-bet for the challenge: the first one to puke has to give the other one $100. Gwen's up first and the wheel lands on Duncan. Duncan's dare for her is to lick Owen's armpit. Chris asks if Gwen will take it or pass, and she passes it to Heather. Heather nervously moves towards Owen's armpit, and he tries to calm her down by telling her to imagine that she's licking an ice cream cone minus the bad odor. This doesn't help much, nor does mentioning the pit hair while in mid-lick, which sends Heather into convulsions. Heather gets her turn at the wheel and spins Ezekiel, who dares them to chew their own toenail, slowly. She doesn't hesitate to challenge Gwen with the dare. Gwen sits on a small chair in the center of the stage, takes off her boot and lifts up her foot so that Chef can clip a piece of her toenail off. He then hands her the clipping and she puts it in her mouth. While chewing, Heather reminds Gwen that she has to do it slowly and Gwen's chewing changes to a slow, forced motion. After she completes this dare, Owen spins the bottle and gets Beth, who dares him to re-chew a piece of Harold's old gum. Owen emphatically accepts the dare, grossing out everyone else. Owen figures the gum must be pretty special and starts chewing, describing the flavor as "full bodied, a delicate fruity aroma with a hint of citrus, robust yet balanced, summery, and a "crunchy center". The camera zooms onto Harold's picture, which shows him picking his nose, heavily implying that the "crunchy center" is a booger. While Chris and Chef almost throw up, Owen blows a large bubble that bursts and covers himself with bubble residue. Chris awards Owen the game's first freebie and an optional tetanus shot, which Owen declines. Gwen retakes the stage and spins Cody, whose dare is to stuff a tray of ice cubes in your underwear and let them melt. Gwen doesn't think the dare is too bad and takes it herself. After she completes the dare, she earns a freebie. Heather declares that she will take the next dare, whatever it is, as she won't let Owen and Gwen get ahead of her. She spins the bottle and gets Tyler. Tyler's dare is to eat grape jelly out of Owen's belly button. Chef pours nine spoonfuls of jelly into Owen's navel, while Owen comments on how getting two dares like this must suck. Heather gathers her strength, and while it's not shown on camera, she slurps the grape jelly from Owen's bare stomach, returning to frame covered in grape jelly with a disturbed look on her face. Chris puts her on life support for a few minutes while Chris hands out snacks: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches; hearing of which causes Heather to throw up in the oxygen mask. Owen takes his next spin and gets Izzy, to which Owen is ecstatic. Izzy's dare is to give a purple nurple to a sleeping bear. Owen gladly takes the dare, but loses some enthusiasm when he asks "What's a purple nurple?". Owen goes to the nearby bear cave to perform the dare, which naturally wakes the bear up and causes the bear to attack Owen. Then Owen earns another freebie. Gwen spins and gets Harold's dare: lick Owen's toe jam; she passes it to Heather who uses her freebie to skip it. Heather spins and gets Geoff: drink powdered fruit punch from the communal toilet. Gwen considers whether she should use her freebie but decides to go for it. Chris mixes the fruit punch into the toilet with a plunger, commenting on how gross it is and then hands Gwen a straw. Gwen pokes the straw into the water and takes a long slurp before getting sick and throwing up. While Owen goes up to get the next dare, Heather taunts Gwen, saying Trent will need a fumigation squad to kiss her with her bad breath, to which Gwen replies by belching foul gas in her face, silencing Heather. Owen spins Cody, whose next dare is to eat dog food, another dare that Owen is glad to take himself. Chris questions why Owen would do it as he has two freebies he can use, or better yet, challenge an opponent, preferably one with no freebies (referring to Heather). Owen says that his dog eats this kind of food and he wants to know what he has been missing. He then takes the plate of dog food, which is still in a can shape, and voraciously eats it. When Owen describes it as "meaty tasting," proving too much for Chris as he throws up. After Chris pays $100 to Chef, Chef throws up as well, followed by Gwen, then Heather. In the confessional, Chris says it was too gross, then throws up again and asks if there's anything the campers won't do. The game continues on with dare after dare, with Gwen and Heather daring each other, and Owen taking every dare he's given. This includes Owen dressing up as a baby, Gwen kissing a dead fish, and Heather wrestling an alligator; after over sixty rounds, no one has dropped out. Owen has twenty freebies while Gwen still has one and Heather has none. Frustrated at how long this could continue, Gwen strikes a deal with Owen: help her take Heather down and in return, Gwen will give Owen a share of the prize money in the case she wins--but in case Gwen doesn't win, she promises to get Owen some doughnuts. Owen agrees and gives half of his freebies to Gwen. Heather protests this, but Chris says that there aren't any rules against contestants sharing freebies. Heather's torture starts when Gwen spins and lands Courtney, who dares them to drink a blended puree of Chef's mystery meat. This leads to a montage showing Heather swimming in leeches, wearing a chicken hat and pretending to be a chicken, slapping herself, eating a live cockroach, kissing one of Chef's socks in the guise of a sock puppet play of the Princess and the Frog, and getting a bucket of feces dumped on her head before being fired out of a cannon into a feces pile. When the bottle lands on Lindsay, Heather feels relieved, thinking that Lindsay couldn't possibly come up with a bad dare. However, she is extremely wrong when Chris reads the card aloud which states, "have your head shaved by Chef"! Heather is put in a barber's chair while Chef menaces her with an electric razor. When she begins to have doubt, Chris tells her exactly what's at stake; have her head shaved to stay in the game or keep her hair and leave without the $100,000. As Chef approaches, Heather panics and kicks the razor out of his hands. It flies in the air and lands on her head. The chair then falls backward as bits of hair fly away. When the chair returns upright, Heather's in shock, with only a few clumps of hair left. Although Heather did get her head shaved (albeit partially), Chris points out that she didn't actually accept the dare, therefore she's disqualified. Her screams can be heard all the way to Playa Des Losers. When asked about the lack of rules by an enraged Heather, Chris says that it's "complicated," but she still loses while Gwen and Owen win. Heather is taken to the Boat of Losers and leaves the island, all while threatening to sue Chris for everything he has and promises to ruin his reputation everywhere. This leaves Total Drama Island's two finalists being Gwen and Owen, who celebrate their long-awaited triumph over Heather. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 1)